The Fashionista and the Farmer
by Brony Broseph
Summary: Human AU. Rarity's been hiding some personal feeling towards a certain blonde farmer. One day, when these emotions are too great, can she finally reveal her true self to him?


The fashionista rapidly shook her head, trying to rid herself of those "scandalous" ideas. How could one of her class think such crude thoughts of someone so much more below her? A simple-minded apple farmer is in no shape to have relations with her. But, no matter how hard she fought it, those ideas and urges just kept reappearing, with their strawberry-blonde hair; plaid shirt; and work jeans.

"Just one visit and that'll be it, right Opal?" The purple-headed girl nervously tapped her fingers on the crisp, white desk while talking to her cat. It just looked at her before closing its eyes, trying to return to dreamland, only to be awoken by another rude interruption. "Yes, one visit. Just to get all of these silly thoughts out of my head. And then, I can get back to work on Bonnie's dress." She said while patting the cat's head, earning a swipe in her direction, only to miss and strike the air around her. "Goodbye, Opal! Take good care of the boutique while I'm gone." Her hand waved back as she slammed the door behind her, careful not to mess up her manicure.

The sun graced her flawless features as Rarity walked towards Sweet Apple Acres. Its rays seemed to shine off of her white, designer jeans, hugging her curvaceous hips. She quickly adjusted the black vest layered upon her white dress shirt. She sighed, not really comfortable in making herself apparent to the masses when she was in her "lazy day" clothes. The stone path contorted into one of dirt lined with simple fencing, protecting the apple trees surrounding the path. Her hips swayed in the breeze, mimicking the rather, _rural_ flora. With each step, the thoughts returned in full swing, her fantasies playing out in her head. A slight blush appeared on her pale cheeks as her destination neared, the Apple Family barn now in view.

Her navy orbs scanned the horizon, searching for the farmer she wanted. The entire barn seemed empty, not a soul in sight. "Hello? Big Mac? Applejack? It's Rarity." No answer. Her feet carried her closer to the structure, now peering inside its expanse. "Hellooo?"

A small girl came out of the darkness, "Well, hiya, Rarity!" She responded, adjusting the straps on her overalls before she began rocking back in forth in her cowboy boots.

"Hello there, Applebloom, do you know where A.J. or Big Mac is?" Rarity asked while kneeling down to the girl's eye level, careful to not ruin her pants.

"Umm, Applejack's in the orchards gatherin' apples, and ah think Macintosh is out back, balin' some hay." The young girl placed a hand on her chin, trying to remember if those were the correct locations of her siblings before shrugging and smiling at the stylish girl.

"Thank-you," Rarity's eyes closed as a grin appeared, the blue eye shadow now apparent on her skin as she stood up, "By the way, what are you doing in that barn all by yourself?"

"Nothin'!" Applebloom answered, much to rapidly to conceal her guilt (not to mention the lack of eye contact). Rarity stared quizzically at the girl, testing her. "Me and Spike are tryin' to earn mah cutie mark by playin' horseshoes." There was still something the girl wasn't telling her, but Rarity just shrugged it off, concluding that it had something to do with teenage hijinks.

Several years have passed since something really different happened to Ponyville and Equestria. It allowed the citizens, including the Mane Six, to grow and really develop jobs and relationships. Twilight was able to remodel the library before being asked on some urgent business up in Canterlot, while Rainbow Dash tried out—and made the Wonderbolts. Caramel admitted his feelings towards Applejack, and those two have been dating for a good year. Fluttershy still lived in her little cottage, taking in hurt animals and helping them; she ran a form of pound, only without the euthanizations. Pinkie Pie was still Pinkie Pie, but now that the twins have gotten older, Mr. and Mrs. Cake had to take some time off, leaving her in charge of Sucarcube Corner. She didn't really have anyone special, she just hooked up with random people, due to her partying. A path Rarity was following, but unlike her Curly-haired friend, Rarity actually wanted to leave that life behind and start a family. The Cutie Mark crusaders now have aged, now in their teens, only Applebloom hadn't learned what her special talent was. Spike had also matured, in a very unique way: Applebloom and him were now a couple.

These thoughts mused throughout Rarity's head as she walked towards the Apple member she wanted. Her skin moistened and a fire rose in the pit of her stomach as she neared him. Reaching the back of the barn, she gazed out at the fields, spying the large man towing a plow behind him as he walked in lines to and fro, equally covering the ground.

"Big Mac!" Rarity shouted as she waved from the top of the hill the family's house and farm was perched on. Large, green eyes lazily looked towards the sound, hand wiping the sweat off of his forehead as he recognized the eloquent figure. He untied the plaid shirt from around his waist and covered up his wife beater. His half-lidded eyes concentrated on her as he placed a straw in his mouth and gingerly walked over to the girl. "Helloo, Big Mac, I hope you're having a rather well day."

"Eeyup," He lazily spoke, making sweet, monotonous music to Rarity's ears.

A blush was now forming on her lips, unsure of what to do next: should she come out and say how she feels, or should she beat around the bush and try to earn a confession? Beat around the bush it is. "So, I hope you had a good Hearts and Hooves day, last week."

"Eeyup," Thoughts returned to his quiet mind recalling the incident with Applebloom's teacher a few years ago. He was glad this year it was just him working on the farm, not becoming distracted by all the lovey-dovey feelings in the air.

"Well, did you share it with a special someone?" Was she being too forward? Oh, who could tell? He probably already figured out she likes him just from this conversation.

"Nnope." Big Mac lazily chewed on his straw, oblivious to what Rarity was hinting at.

"What? Why? A big, strong, handsome man like you has to have a special someone!" Her words came out in pure disbelief, not even catching what she had just said.

"Nnope," Big Mac spoke, not even catching what she said for a quarter of a second before his eyes shot open and his cheeks reddened, ever so slightly, "Wait, you think I'm handsome?"

"What?" Rarity inwardly scowled at her subconscious for what it just said, but outwardly blushed and hid behind her bangs, just like Fluttershy. The duo stared at each other in awkward silence as seconds—seeming like minutes, or even hours—ticked by. The farmer stared at the girl, putting two and two together. The fashionista faintly smiled, all the while her mind was rushing through ideas.

What should I do next? She bit her lip, should I sit back and stare also? She tried this, staring into his luscious, emerald orbs. Should I shy back? No, she scolded herself, I am not Fluttershy. Sho—should I just lean up and ki—kiss him? She awkwardly moved nearer, all the while the humble farmer stared at her. She looked away before closing her eyes and slowly brushing her lips on his.

His eyes shot open, but soon fell back down to their lazy, half-lidded manner before mimicking Rarity's and shutting close, also. Their lips were just pressed together for the longest time, until a sudden bite was felt on her bottom lip, causing a quiet yelp to radiate out, giving Big Mac the perfect chance to dive his tongue into her mouth.

Their appendages wrestled for dominance, all the while Rarity pressed herself closer to the boy, allowing his hands to snake around her hips. It was what she wanted, after all. Another quiet shriek emanated from Rarity when she felt two, strong hands clench her buttocks. Big Mac continued the kiss, though, ever pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth, showing how he wanted to be in control. The couple was in pure bliss standing in the middle of the field, enticed in a warm passion. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Rarity's eyes now mimicked Big Mac's, halfway shut; her voice seemed calm as ever as she spoke.

"I think we should move someplace more," Her mind searched for the proper word, "private." It rolled off her tongue, sending a chill down the large man's spine.

"Eeyup." She led him into the large barn, pulling on his hand, her sex moistening ever more. The doors slammed shut behind her, cascading the duo in darkness. Rarity pushed herself up, now standing on her tip-toes, just to meet Big Mac's lips. At first, it was a slight brush, alerting the male to where she was, but a few moments later, they returned to their previous passion.

Having lived on the Apple Family Farm his whole life, Big Mac already knew where everything was, so he casually pushed her back with the intensity of their kiss further and deeper into the barn. He continued this process, all while Rarity was none the wiser, lost in her devious thoughts. Finally, they reached the spot Macintosh wanted, and with one final shove, Rarity fell back, onto a large pile of hay. At first, it seemed to bug the fashionista, but the fact that they could be found out at any time only seemed to excite her more.

Rarity was now on the bottom, bearing Big Macintosh on top, and the welcoming hay below. Her hands roamed his body as their tongues wrestled. The game never ended, continuosly, they would transfer back and forth, ever changing terrain. This "game" was so intense, Rarity hardly noticed the hand sliding into her jeans, massaging her moistened vulva. His fingers slid in, causing slight penetration while spreading his fingers apart, readying her for his length. The kiss somehow seemed to grow, for now, tongues would occasionally escape and continue to lick around the mouth. Finally, Rarity took initiative, shoving her hand down the casual work jeans, halting the kiss due to pure shock.

Big Macintosh moaned as her delicate fingers slowly, carefully played with the head of his cock. She was teasing him, and she loved it. Soon, his jeans met the ground as his total member was released; it stood there, at attention, waiting for more of that silky, felt touch. Precum was already dripping out of it.

"My, my, someone's rather… impressive," Rarity licked her lips, hoping for the farmhand to take advantage of her, to dominate her, to make her his lover. She leaned forward, now mimicking her fingers with her tongue, ever so gentle lapping up the goo. Without any hesitation, she slammed her head down, taking his entire cock into his mouth, feeling it fill her drove her senses wild. Her euphoric bliss was soon cut short, though, as it seemed to retreat from her warmth, unsheathing a fair amount before plunging back in. She didn't know what to do. Should she pull away? Should she embrace it and force it down her throat even more? She chose the latter.

Her hands grabbed the blonde's waist and seemed to pull him into her mouth, earning a groan from him. This continued for a seemingly never-ending amount of time, all the while saliva was escaping Rarity's mouth, along with tears welling up, due to the massive amount of meat down her throat. It hurt, but it hurt so good. She wanted more! She could never have enough of this Apple, but his thrusting became more frantic, his balls now slapping her chin. He was close. Finally, with one final groan, he pulled out, covering Rarity's pale, beautiful face with his seed. It went everywhere, it was in her hair, it landed on her blouse, but her face carried the most. His cum was now dripping down her face, calmly falling onto her concealed breasts.

The farmer collapsed next to the girl, wary of the previous adventure, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment—only a moment—but when they reopened, a pale, curvaceous buttocks sat in front of him, urging him to taste every morsel. It taunted him so much, swaying back and forth, bouncing up and down. He needed it, and with an animalistic urge, he grabbed it and slammed it onto his face, earning a shriek from Rarity, due to the sudden entrance. His tongue lapped at her folds, earning a large amount of her juices. He continued, changing target every few moments, from her folds to her clit, she was completely satisfied.

"Ooh, yes!" Her voice seemed much louder, now radiating throughout the barn. She didn't care who heard, "Yes! Eat—Mmph—me out! Deeper!" She screamed, his tongue seemed to be a master (probably from eating all of those apples). It tasted the sweet flesh surrounding her woman hood. Now was time. Big Macintosh shoved his tongue in, as deep as it would go. He tasted her entire cavity, felt the walls around it contract and expand. His hands left her bare hips and now found themselves again on her breasts, struggling to remove her top. A laugh/moan sound came from Rarity, amused at the boy's antics, but also pleasured from the treatment. A few more moments passed, and now the two were completely nude, Rarity rode Big Mac's face, ever so amazed by his incredible stamina.

"Bi—Big Mac, I—I'm clo—clo—Aahh!" She couldn't even finish her sentence as her orgasm rushed over her, spilling her own juices onto the blonde's face and into his mouth. He greedily drank it all. She soon removed herself, now lying down next to him, staring into his green eyes. She kissed him, now a more childish, innocent peck, right on the cheek before snuggling close to his body, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Sadly, their sincere moment was broken by something rising between them, more specifically, between Rarity's breasts. His member seemed to have swelled to its previous size, now just sitting between the two, sending hormones to each one. Now, Macintosh did what he knew he had to do, he stood up, flipped Rarity over, so she was lying on her stomach and positioned himself just about to enter her moistened, delightful pussy. He readied his hips, but just as he was about to thrust in, Rarity spoke up.

"Um, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup?"

"I know this probably won't sound very ladylike, but can you maybe, please do me in my ass?" She now mimicked Fluttershy again, losing the tone in her voice as Big Macintosh stared at her confused. "I—I'm saving myself for marriage. It is the proper lady way, so if we do _do_ _this_, will that be alright."

There was no response, she just waited, hoping she didn't scare him off. What was seconds felt like hours, until she heard one word that eased her mind, "Eeyup." He moved his shaft to her puckered hole, slowly and gently prodding it, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. A few groans were heard but nothing serious. She then urged him on. Now, his entire shaft found its way into her anus. Rarity yelped, forgetting the manageable size of his length. He pulled out, and thrusted again, now more forceful. The yelp increased. Again, he pushed in. It increased yet again, but not of pain, but of pleasure.

Now, unsure whether he should stop, he pushed yet a forth time. No shout, just a seductive moan. He took that as the green light, now repeatedly slamming his cock into her tight anus. It was much tighter and felt more rough, but it felt like Heaven to the farmer. The thrusts continued, now increasing in force, causing Rarity's whole body to shudder as his member found it's way into her ass again, and again. He wanted to fill her with his seed so bad, he wanted her body so bad, he wanted her so bad. Rarity opened her mouth, her voice sounding calm and patient, "I apologize if this doesn't sound ladylike at all, but," her words ended, mid-sentence as the pounding increased in both speed and force, "Oh yeah! That's what I wanted, fuck me harder!" Such vulgar words from such a persnickety, young designer shocked the simple Apple, but he abided.

Now he was going full force into her ass, causing her breasts to bounce and sway with such an intense force, it caused impressions to form in the hay pile below. With one final jerk, Big Mac sheathed his length completely, filling her entirely with cum. The warmth flooding Rarity heightened her senses, releasing maximum dopamine to the brain, and thus causing another orgasm to flush over her as well. They collapsed, covered in each other's juices, on the pile. They sat there only for a moment before Big Mac stood up and placed his clothes back on. Rarity did the same, knowing they had to make it as unobvious as possible to what just transpired. The humble farmer was the first done, he leaned against one of the wooden posts holding up the barn, as he watched the elegant curves conceal themselves beneath the expensive clothing. He sighed.

"Well, Big Mac, now I certainly know why they call you 'Big' Macintosh," She snickered, hoping to cheer him up. Another sigh. She walked over to the male, pecking him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Perhaps we could partake in this adventure another time, maybe tomorrow?" She pulled away, winking at the large farmer before smiling at the excited 'Eeyup.'

"Good, I can't wait, and if anyone asks, we were simply discussing a matter of, erm, new uniforms for you and your business, right?"

"Eeyup!"

"Fantastic! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Big Mac," His named rolled of her tongue accompanied by a sexy wink before she turned away, "And this time, how about we meet at my place?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay, well, tood-a-loo!" And with those final words, she left the barn, walking back into her town and her 'sivilized' life of designing dresses and celebrating fancy parties.

Once Macintosh was sure she was far enough away for no ideas to form about the incident, he, too left the barn, only this time, his sister stood there, waiting for him at the entrance. Her green eyes looked into his, filled with emotion while his were half-lidded. "Now, what were you two doing in there?"

"Discussing uniforms." His casualty did not falter, hiding his lie perfectly.

"Really?"

"Eeyup."

"Okay," There still was an air of distrust between the siblings, but Big Mac just shrugged it off as he returned to work. Applejack looked around before retreating into the barn, alone. She looked around for any clue before staring at the large hay pile where the distinct impression of a rather large pair of breasts sat. "Aha! Ah knew it!"

* * *

The bell in Carousel Boutique rang as Rarity entered, finding her way over to where she left her designs and Opal sitting. With nary a thought, she quietly returned to work, hastily and expertly crafting Bon Bon's new dress. About an hour in, though, the sound of a bell ringing was heard from the front, followed by the sweetest voice possible.

"Rarity?"

"In here, Sweetie!" The fashionista didn't even look away from her designs as she diligently worked. The soft pitter-patter of feet echoed throughout the boutique as the girl made it into the back room. "How was your day, today?"

"Oh, it was pretty good," Sweetie shuffled her feet, holding a slight distaste towards these conversations held between her and her sister, "Diamond Tiara was mean to us, again."

"That's too bad," Rarity put down her supplies as she spoke, "Do you need a hug from your sister?"

"I guess," Sweetie Belle seemed unsure, still feeling a little downtrodden at what happened earlier to her and her friends.

"Fine then," Rarity stood up and walked over to her sister, before kneeling down to her level and embracing her. The hug seemed unbreakable until the youngest sister spoke up.

"Umm, Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"What's that white stuff in your hair?"


End file.
